


The last one laughing - Markhyuck

by prettyboyjm



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Abuse, M/M, Murder, Torture, Underage Smoking, Vandalism, Violence
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-11-11
Updated: 2018-11-11
Packaged: 2019-08-22 06:01:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 839
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16592195
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/prettyboyjm/pseuds/prettyboyjm
Summary: Mark and Hyuck have been getting bullied for being so good at school.One day the bullies dissapear and the boys start skipping classes.





	The last one laughing - Markhyuck

"What's up losers?" the bully, known as Jeno, says and throws Mark's books on the floor. Mark adjusts his glasses and picks up his books. "You're not going to say anything?" Jaemin says and hits the back of Mark's head. Mark turns to them, smirks and continue's walking. He meets up with Hyuck in a classroom for the club they started. The club is about helping each others dreams come true. No one came to join since everyone is afraid they'd get bullied for hanging out with them. The boys but their bags in the corner of the room and sit down. "I have a new dream." Hyuck starts. "I want to torture the bullied like they've been torturing us, like they've been torturing you since you came from Canada." Mark nods until he realized the last part. "Wait how long have you been watching me? We've been friends for a month." "I've been watching you since the start. I thought you were interesting so I wanted to be friends with you. I'm glad I did."   
A silence falls between them as Mark doesn't know how to reply to Hyuck. "But, yeah.. I want to torture them in the worst way possible.. I'm sorry if I come of ass scary, but its been a dream of mine ever since they first pushed you." Mark shyly smiles. Someone cares about him as much as he cares about the younger. Hyuck gets up and walks to his bag. "What are you going to do?" Mark asks confused. "Show you the plan I made." Hyuck replies with a happy tone as if he's talking about a rainbow.   
Hyuck walks back and shows the plan to Mark. "Their hide out is at the empty cabin in the forest... lock the cabin when they're inside... torture them until they apologize.. if not apologized then.. DEATH? Hyuck, we shouldn't go this far!" Mark shouts. "Don't worry they'll apologize!" Mark sighs. "fine." Hyuck stands up, kisses Mark and says; "8pm at the forest line" before running out. Mark's face turns bright red and sits alone in the classroom for a while. "I thought I was the evil one.. but its Hyuck." He picks up his bag and walks home.  
  
While walking home the bullies find him and throw his bag in a tree. Mark wants to go get it, but the bullies push him down and beat him up. Mark's face is all bruised and cut. "Let's go guys this guy isn't worth our free time." Renjun says. The bullies leave and Mark climbs into the tree to get his bag. "Thank god my parents didn't move to Korea with me. Thank god my parents don't have to see what a useless son I am."   
  
Once Mark reaches home, he takes a shower and cleans the wounds. After the shower he lays down on his bed and sleeps till 7.30pm.  
"Oh shit I gotta go!" Mark grabs ripped skinny jeans, a oversized black hoodie with the text "sinner", his black converse and a simple black hat.  
This has been his go to outfit when he's home alone. He quickly runs to the grocery store to get some things to loosen him up. He buys cigarettes and some vodka. He quickly runs out of the store without anyone seeing him. "What has gotten into me?" He thinks as he reaches the forest line 15 minutes too early. He sees Hyuck sitting on the ground. Mark sits next to him. Before he knows it Hyuck kisses Mark on his cheek and snatches the cigarettes out of his hands. "Why'd you get this?" He asks while opening the package. "I thought it could help me be less stressed. "Hyuck grabs a lighter out of his pocket and lights two cigarettes. One for Mark and one for himself. Mark coughs while inhaling and Hyuck chuckles. "How are you not choking in this?" Mark asks. "Because I've smoked before. I used to be one of the rebels at school until you came along. I wanted to look like a good student so you would like me and I guess it worked?" "wait so you went from everyone sort of fearing you to getting bullied for me?" Hyuck nods and takes another drag of the cigarette. Mark does the same. The more he does it the less he coughs and the calmer he feels. The time flies by. "Its 8pm lets start heading to the cabin.  
  
They see the front of the cabin. All lit up by the boys inside. Hyuck runs to the back and locks the doors. Then he runs back to Mark and grabs his hand. "Yes this cabin is my parents and are you ready?" He says. Mark finally has the courage to kiss Hyuck, so he does and nods. They walk in together..  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Sorry this one is so short I really wanted to get something done even if its the start. There's so much more to come. So if you have any tips please tell me!


End file.
